Komplikasi Tentang Terikat
by Rona Senja
Summary: SasuHina; DLDR; warning inside; Sasuke berusaha membuka pintu hati Hinata selama 5 tahun. Hinata sudah menunggu seseorang untuk membuka pintu hatinya selama 6 tahun. Namun kenyataan menampar mereka. Sekarang mereka benar-benar terikat.


Sasuke berusaha membuka pintu hati Hinata selama 5 tahun. Hinata sudah menunggu seseorang untuk membuka pintu hatinya selama 6 tahun. Namun kenyataan menampar mereka. Sekarang mereka benar-benar terikat.

*

A Fiction About Sasuke and Hinata.

Naruto _punya_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

Komplikasi Tentang Terikat _punya_ **Rona Senja**

t e e n - r o m a n c e - standard warning applied - **DLDR** \- bahasa berat.

*

 **Friendly Reminder!**

Menurutku fic ini enggak jelas. Itu aja, sih. Kalau mau pencet tombol _back_ enggak apa-apa. Aku cuman mau menulis untuk melepaskan ide dipikiran aja sih. Sama jangan terkecoh dengan judul, karena enggak ditegasin banget, aku malah takut masuknya jadi melenceng. Rentetan kata yang aku buat pun gak jelas karena aku memang lagi _stuck_ sama kata. Lol (alesan).

*

 **Epighraph**

" _it must hurt to kno_ _w_

 _i am your most_

 _beautiful_

 _regret._ "

—Rupi Kaur (Milk and Honey)

*

Alunan musik terngiang; kerlap-kerlip lampu terpencar; senggolan dari tubuh-tubuh terasa; pasokan udara mengurang; keringat mengucur deras.

Adalah tempat asing bagi gadis itu untuk kemari. Adalah atmosfer gila yang gadis itu tidak berniat untuk sekadar mencicipi barang sekelumit saja. Adalah perasaan takut yang memeluk. Adalah rasa yang buat gadis itu tak gentar untuk menapaki tempat; orang; suasana; asing.

Bahkan hendak melirik pun matanya secara impulsif terpejam.

Jangan ditanya mengapa ia kesini. Dia harus menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya; selain tempat asing ini. Dia harus mengajak Sasuke pulang. Dia dituntut untuk melakukan hal itu.

Dengan keberanian lebih, mata perak gadis itu menyapu- bukan, melirik lebih tepatnya; melirik diam-diam, takut-takut ke segala penjuru. Menyipit dan memfokuskan diri dari bau-bau aneh dan lampu-lampu yang kadang menyala dan kadang tidak untuk batang hidung pria yang dicarinya. Matanya memicing selagi dia menjelikan diri. Mencari sosok itu. Pria yang nyaman berada di dunia Hinata.

Lantas setelah mendapati sosoknya, gadis itu berjalan ke arah pria raven itu, dengan takut; dengan kengerian; dengan buncahan rasa bahagia. Dia memantapkan langkah padahal hatinya sedang meragu. Meragu untuk bertemu dan mengajaknya kembali ke dunia yang dulu. Namun dia menghiraukan raguan itu. Dia berjalan. Ini tuntutan.

Gadis itu meneroboskan diri melewati sekumpulan pria-wanita yang tengah menggoyangkan badan mereka mengikuti dentuman musik. Menulikan telinga selagi mendengar besarnya alunan lagu disetiap langkah. Dia meneguk ludah. Mata perak lelah dan berairnya mendapati pria yang terkikik geli dengan air mata.

"U-uchiha-san." Hinata berucap dengan sedikit canggung. Pria dihadapannya tidak menghiraukannya. Asik sendiri dengan botol minuman yang menjijikan itu. "Sasuke."

Tidak ada jawaban—tanggapan.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya dan memeluk erat sendu yang siap membuncah keluar untuk jadi airmata. Sekarang dia ditikam ragu dan dipeluk rasa sesal. Tajam dan erat sekali.…

Alunan musik masih mengalun menggetarkan gelindang telinga, tapi suara kelam pria itu tidak pernah bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

Saat pria itu menyerah dan meliriknya sekilas, Hinata langsung terpana dengan kuatnya rasa yang pria itu kelabui. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa ingin menertawai diri yang hanya bisa menutupi; bukan mengelabui.

Namun, bibir pria itu seperti tidak menyinkronkan diri dengan wajah berseri dan mata sendu yang dibuat pria itu. Bibir itu menghela napas sendu. Matanya mengeluarkan lebih banyak airmata pilu. Wajahnya kian jujur, memudarkan kecerahannya.

"Uchiha, hah?" seru Sasuke lalu terkikik. "Kau memanggil marga baru mu sendiri, untuk apa?" tanya pria setengah sadar itu sambil kembali menegak minuman asing dimata Hinata.

Dia menatap lamat Sasuke yang kacau. Hinata pun sama kacaunya. Tidak adil sekali takdir mereka berdua.

Gadis itu menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Hinata berjalan maju, hendak mendekat sebelum tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menghentikan langkah kecil si sulung Hyuuga. "Jangan mendekat."

Jadi gadis itu diam. Kakinya terpaku di lantai kedap suara dengan tangan mencengkeram satu sama lain. Matanya menutup; terpejam untuk mengumpulkan beberapa keping percaya diri yang sempat runtuh dihantam rasa sesak.

"Kembali." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, memohon pemuda itu untuk pulang. "Kumohon."

Mengerling, Sasuke menatap remeh wajah Hinata. "Kau tau, Hyuuga, Aku terjebak dalam kenangan yang menggetarkan sudut-sudut hatiku. Cih." Tangannya memilin bibir gelas dan dagu tertunduk itu mulai mengangkat. "Salahku, kah? Atau itu hanya seperti perubahan dalam hatimu?"

Gadis itu hendak berucap, tapi sadar bahwa pria dihadapannya belum selesai mengeluh; tidak akan selesai.

"Sial! Apa yang baru kukatakan?! Kau bahkan tidak memiliki hati." Lalu dia tertawa. Terlihat meyakinkan, tapi saat buku-buku tangannya memutih; dia kesal. "Aku terjatuh, Hyuuga. Aku bahkan terkelabui."

Gadis itu diam, entah apa yang merapatkan bibirnya. Bahkan saat otak menyuruh untuk menghela napas saja, bibir tidak terbuka.

"Salahkah jika kuulang," kini Hinata menggeleng kencang, "kau itu cantik ketimbang semu. Kau nyata, tapi jadi maya."

 _Pecah_. Bulir-bulir airmata membasahi pipi gadis itu.

 _Tidak_. Surai indigo itu tersibak bersamaan dengan gelengan di kepalanya.

 _Jangan_. Bibir Sasuke membuat seringaian yang tidak pernah bisa Hinata mengerti.

Rahang pria itu mengeras. Bersamaan dengan suara samar pecahan gelas dan isak tangis. Semua mata tidak ada yang memandang dua insan yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan pertikaian mereka. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan isakan gadis polos dan seringaian pria patah hati. Tidak ada yang ingin tau apa yang terjadi.

"Hanya... kembalilah." Hinata meyakinkan diri. Berusaha sadar bahwa ia datang hanya untuk pulang. Hanya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang.

"Ck! Kenapa kau mau aku kembali, hah? Kau mau membunuhku dengan kenyataan pahit tentang keterikatan kita?"

Terdiam. Gadis itu berpikir segala alasan yang ada di otaknya. Kenapa ia ingin Sasuke kembali? Namun alasan itu bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke, sama sekali bukan.

"Jangan tanya begitu," akhirnya kunci untuk membuka bibir Hinata lepas, "tanyai aku hal yang bisa kujawab, Sasuke. Kau ingin jawaban, 'kan?"

Benar. Sasuke ingin jawaban dari Hinata. Namun Sasuke tau pertanyaan yang terlontar itu tidak akan ditemukan jawabannya. Sasuke sadar bahwa jika ingin jawaban, tanyai hal yang Hinata bisa jawab. Itu pasti. Lantas, buat apa ditegaskan?

"Egois. Kau tau jawabannya apa, kan? Jawab!"

"Dan kau juga tau, Sasuke." Hinata menunduk dalam. "Tidak ada yang ingin semua ini terjadi…." Gadis itu menghapus setitik airmata di wajahnya. Menghela napas panjang sembari mengacuhkan dengungan musik disekitar mereka.

"Kau bisa mencegahnya, Hinata."

"Siapa yang mau mencegah kebahagiaan Ibuku, Sasuke?!" Hinata menghapus airmatanya.

Sasuke beridiri, berjalan mendekati si kelinci ketar-ketir lalu menarik dagunya. Mata amethyst itu menatap jelaga hitam dihadapannya bingung, sendu, takut. Hinata menghela napas; menggelitik wajah kesal Sasuke.

"Keparat! _You said you always be in love. But you're not in love,_ _no more._ " Lalu Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir Hinata. "Ah, _Sugar on your lips, it's hard to kill. Jagged like a pill, so hard to swallow_." Pria itu bersenandung, lantas tersenyum remeh.

 _Plak_!

"Sasuke! Apa-apaan dengan rangkaian sok tau yang kau ucap tadi? Mau buat aku terdengar seperti penjahatnya disini?" Hinata mencengkeram erat jaketnya, menunduk dalam, "Kau tau bahwa aku juga jadi korban karena ulahmu! Bukan salahku yang tidak bisa mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Kenyataannya memang begini…"

Tarikan napas Hinata, terus mencekik Sasuke. "Kau tau persis kenapa aku tidak ingin membuka hati. Dan sekarang kau salahkan aku karena kau tidak bisa mendapatiku padahal sudah mendobrak pintu hatiku. Lantas setelah kenyataan kutelan bulat-bulat demi kebahagiaan Ibuku, kau tanya kenapa kubuat hatiku beku?!"

Sasuke terdiam. Jarak mereka masih dekat. Terpaan napas Hinata mencekik tapi juga membelai. Pria itu diam, bergeming kaku dengan otak memutar ulang amunisi yang dikeluarga gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kau memang tidak seperti mereka yang hanya mencoba membuka perlahan hatiku dengan sederet kejadian pendekatan yang mereka elu-elukan. Kau langsung mendobrak dengan tindakan yang pantas, Sasuke-kun. Baik! Kau membuat hatiku cair, tapi masih berupa benda rapuh penuh luka..."

Sasuke menggeleng, menutup telinganya kencang, "Dan sekarang, lagi, kau taburi garam, ditambah pecah dirobek kenyataan."

Tatapan Hinata lamat menatapi kerlipan lampu. Lalu ia torehkan kepalanya untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke. Mendorong sedikit dada bidang pria itu, gadis Hyuuga mengambil botol yang Sasuke genggam lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Setidaknya, ini juga salahmu." Hinata mulai menghapus bulir-bulir airmata. "Kau ingin kita terikat, 'kan?" Lirih. Gadis itu berucap lirih.

"Maksudku bukan terikat seperti ini!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Terikat seperti ini, kebalikan dari apa yang aku minta." Sasuke terduduk.

Gadis itu menarik napas lebih dalam lagi. Sekarang tong berisi kenyataan yang sudah ia acuhkan dan simpan baik-baik ditempat yang terlihat pecah dan membuat dia melihat kenyataan-kenyataan pahit.

"Aku juga, Sasuke." Hinata menghapus airmatanya. Terduduk disebelah Sasuke yang sekarang berusaha mengambil botol yang Hinata taruh di atas meja. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau tau, kan, Tou-san mencarimu. Dia ingin kau pulang…"

Sasuke menegaknya, lalu kembali tertawa karena kesadarannya menipis dalam sekedipan mata. "Kau sudah mengganti Fugaku-jiisan menjadi Tou-san dengan cepat. Aku bahkan masih keceplosan bilang Kaa-san dengan Baa-san."

Lalu Sasuke kembali tertawa miris. Hinata melihat tangannya memutih selagi dia mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Kalau tidak, mereka akan memisahkan kita, kan, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menatap kosong gelas-gelas bekas dihadapannya, "Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk tetap berdekatan, Sasuke-kun. Berpura-pura lupa akan rasa. Karena dipisahkan dinding status bernama Saudara Tiri. Terikat, kan?"

Tangan Sasuke mencari-cari kehangatan di tangan Hinata. Pria itu memejamkan mata dengan harapan saat dibuka, mimpi buruk ini telah binasa.

"Aku tidak mau, Hinata. Aku sudah mendobrak pintumu dengan mengenalimu dari lama. Aku sudah menunggu 5 tahun, Hinata. Dan saat aku mendapatkannya, kita malah dipisahkan oleh kenyataan. Hah. Memalukan!"

"Aku juga telah menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk seseorang yang mendobrak pintu hatiku, Sasuke-kun. Dan saat orang itu datang, kita malah diikat dengan benang persaudaraan. Bukan cinta."

Tangan Sasuke memeluk Hinata, erat. Gadis itu mengelus punggungnya, memberikan ketenangan dan keterangan, "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sebagai perempuan pada pria. Namun aku berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. Bilang ini hanya rasa dari adik pada kakaknya, tapi itu tidak benar."

Elusan di punggung Sasuke berhenti. Suara dengkuran Sasuke terdengar menelisik telinga kirinya, "Inilah alasan mengapa kau membenciku, Sasuke." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke yang tertidur menyandar dibahunya, "Kau tidak pernah mendengar ungkapanku. Seperti dunia tidak ingin kau yang keras kepala mengejarku yang hanya bisa pasrah begini…"

Lantas setelahnya, Hinata membopong Sasuke keluar dari kelab dan membawanya pulang.

Ya, pulang. Ke dunianya; ke rumah mereka. Ketempat dimana mereka terikat; sebagai saudara tiri, sayangnya.

*

 ** _Sasuke_**

" _But how do you expect me_

 _to live alone with just me_

 _'Cause my world revolves around you_

 _It's so hard for me to breathe._ "

 ** _Hinata_**

" _I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

 _My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

 _Wish there was a way that I can make you understand._ "

No Air by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown.

*

 **Rona Senja** _say_ HAI! Beneran kan enggak jelas? (apa banget ngehina karya sendiri.)

Karena disini banyak _plothole,_ aku kapan-kapan buat _prequel._ Biar jelas kenapa mereka terikat dengan tali persaudaraan gitu. Ahahaha.

 **p.s:** _there's a lot of lyrics in the dialogue, lol._ (Love Like This; Kodaline, The Feeling; Justin Bieber, etreceta.)

 **Rona Senja** _say thank you:)_


End file.
